Adril Arano
|Base ID = }} Adril Arano is the Dunmer second councilor of Raven Rock. Personality A stern and uncompromising Dunmer, Adril's abrasive personality comes across to the Dragonborn upon first meeting Arano upon arrival at Raven Rock, a reflection of living through harsh times on Solstheim. He is completely committed to his role as Second Councilor to Lleril Morvayn, with whom he shares a lifelong friendship, and as such is completely devoted to the governance of Raven Rock, much to the chagrin of his wife, Cindiri Arano. As the Dragonborn continues to prove their trustworthiness, he eventually comes to respect and trust the Dragonborn enough to confide the potential assassination plot against Lleril Morvayn. Upon completion of Served Cold and foiling the assassination, Arano's demeanor towards the Dragonborn softens considerably, addressing them now with respect, stating that he will never forget that the Dragonborn has succeeded where he has failed. Cindiri notes that the efforts of the Dragonborn on Solstheim have been most invigorating for her husband, and cannot remember seeing him this pleased in many years. Interactions Dragonborn Adril is met upon arriving in Solstheim. He can be questioned to learn more information about Miraak. He, like most residents of Solstheim, will not know who Miraak is, but will claim that the name sounds familiar. Served Cold After March of the Dead, Adril Arano requests that the Dragonborn come to speak with him. Arano thinks someone is trying to kill the councilor of Raven Rock and asks the Dragonborn to search the town for clues of Hlaalu presence. Dialogue First meeting "I don't recognize you, so I'll assume this is your first visit to Raven Rock, outlander. State your intentions." :I'm looking for Miraak. Do you know him? "Miraak... I... I'm... I'm not sure that I do." :Just looking for work. "You've picked one of the worst places in Morrowind to do that, but suit yourself." :None of your business. "That's the kind of attitude that'll land you in prison. But I'll let it go for now." :"Just remember, Raven Rock is sovereign territory of House Redoran. This is Morrowind, not Skyrim. While you're here you will be expected to abide by our laws. Any questions?" ::Do you know who Miraak is? "I... I'm unsure. I swear I know the name, but I cannot place it." :::Can you tell me anything about him? "I don't think so. I'm not... The name has something to do with the Earth Stone, I think. But I'm not sure what." ::Why are you so suspicious of visitors? "I have to be. As Second Councilor, the security of Raven Rock is my primary concern." :::Has security been an issue? "This isn't exactly the city of Blacklight. We're on the frontier out here, and we've had more than a fair share of troubles. After all we've been through together, I refuse to let Councilor Morvayn down." ::::Are you friends with Councilor Morvayn? "I've known the councilor since we were both quite young. We rose the ranks in House Redoran together. When word arrived in Blacklight that the Councilor's father had passed, I was asked to sail to Raven Rock with him as his second. It meant passing on better opportunities at home, but I didn't want to leave his side." :::::You must owe him quite a bit. "We've fought quite a few battles together, and saved each other's lives on more than one occasion. Our bond is our strength. We've always been at each other's side and nothing will ever change that." ::What do your titles mean? "Councilor Morvayn is House Redoran's representative on Solstheim. As second councilor, it's my job to support him and make certain his rule is enforced." :::What is the city of Blacklight? " . It's the capital of Morrowind... been that way ever since Mournhold was sacked by the Argonians. I don't visit there often anymore, but we still get the occasional supply ship and visitors from there." ::::The Argonians invaded Morrowind? "Quite a while ago yes, they cut a bloody swath across most of the southern region of Morrowind. Nobody seems certain why it happened... an attempt at expansion, revenge for the enslavement of their people or perhaps both. Whatever the case may be, thousands of Dunmer needlessly lost their lives and many more were exiled from their homeland." ::Raven Rock is purely a Dunmer settlement? "Raven Rock started out as an Imperial settlement, but the Empire decided to abandon it just as my people were first setting foot here. They left the town a shambles... but when House Redoran took over, we turned it around and it became ours. And even if it's been a struggle to make this island livable, we're proud to call it home." "Remember, we're watching you." Conversations ;Served Cold Adril: "Excuse me, Councilor Morvayn? I have some wonderful news." Lleril: "Adril... I haven't seen a smile on your face like that in a long time." Adril: "This visitor has single-handedly dealt with a threat that could have ended your life. Vendil, Tilisu and Mirri Serevin weren't who they appeared to be. I'm afraid they were here to avenge Vilur Ulen's death." Lleril: "Vendil? But he's done so much work for Raven Rock... how could this be possible?" Adril: "They did it to gain our confidence, councilor. They had us all fooled. I should have been more vigilant. I'm sorry." Lleril: "Don't say that. It's not your fault, old friend. And ... step forward." ;Gjalund Adril: " " Gjalund: " Before you even ask... yes I have the supplies you requested. But..." Adril: "But what?" Gjalund: "This load cost me double what we had agreed on. Nothing I can do about it." Adril: "Damn it Gjalund. You know we don't have that much coin." Gjalund: "Look, the East Empire Company didn't give me a choice. They've raised their prices again, and there's nothing I can do about it." Adril: "After all the years, they're gouging us for every last drake we have. Let me talk to Lleril. I'll see what we can do." Gjalund: "All right, Adril. Don't worry about rushing it. Just pay me when you can. Trivia *If the Dragonborn is a Dunmer and asks him about the city of Blacklight, he will criticize them, saying "How can you have Dunmer blood in your veins and have no knowledge of Blacklight?" Dunmer characters who are also vampires will not get this quote from him as their race is not flagged as Dunmer. Appearances * de:Adril Arano es:Adril Arano it:Adril Arano pl:Adril Arano ru:Адрил Арано Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Councilors